princeoftennisfandomcom-20200223-history
Kimi Ga Iru
Kimi Ga Iru (君がいる, You are Here/I Have You) is the 12th and last track form Marui's album Bun Bun A La Carte. Lyrics Kanji= Rollin' Rollin' 進もう　明日よりもっと先へ Someday Somewhere そうきっと... たとえばそう君が　眠れない夜は 窓を開けて星空　見上げてごらん 少し乾いた風が　その頬なでたら さっきまでの涙の跡　消してくれる たわいのない言葉に　胸を痛めた日々も 越えたからこそ　今日がある 悔しさに負けそうな時　でも　でも　君がいる たとえ遠く離れても　心　そばに感じるから 握りしめた手のひら　そう　そう　夢がある いつか君にもあげたい　心こめて My soul ララララ...ララララ...ラララララララララ... 僕にできることなど　いくつもないけど 君を笑わせる事　考えてるんだ うまく行かない事が　次から次へと まとわりついた時にこそ　強く想う よそゆきのカオしてさ　心を飾るよりも 「ありのまま」こそ　君らしい いつでも思い出して　ねえ、ほら　ほら　僕がいる 人の波に押されて　転びそうな毎日でも ヘコむだけヘコんだら　そろ　そろ　前を見て 無くした笑顔の種　もう一度　探そうぜ 立ち止まって　振り返って　長く伸びた影の先 昨日までの自分がほら　微笑みながら叫ぶよ 「モット　モット... マエへ　マエへ... ユケ!」 悔しさに負けそうな時　でも　でも　君がいる たとえ遠く離れても　心　そばに感じるから 握りしめた手のひら　そう　そう　夢がある いつか君にもあげたい　心こめて My soul いつでも思い出して　ねえ、ほら　ほら　僕がいる 人の波に押されて　転びそうな毎日でも ヘコむだけヘコんだら　そろ　そろ　前を見て 無くした笑顔の種　もう一度　探そうぜ ララララ...ララララ...ラララララララララ... |-| Romaji= Rollin' Rollin' susumo u ashita yori motto saki e Someday Somewhere sō kitto... tatoeba sō kimi ga nemure nai yoru wa mado o ake te hoshizora miage te goran sukoshi kawai ta kaze ga sono hō nade tara sakki made no namida no ato keshi te kureru tawai no nai kotoba ni mune o itame ta hibi mo koe ta kara koso kyō ga aru kuyashi sa ni make sō na toki demo demo kimi ga iru tatoe tōku hanare te mo kokoro soba ni kanjiru kara nigirishime ta tenohira sō sō yume ga aru itsuka kun ni mo age tai kokoro kome te My soul lalalala... lalalala... lalalalalalalalala... boku ni dekiru koto nado ikutsu mo nai kedo kimi o warawaseru koto kangaeteru n da umaku ika nai koto ga tsugi kara tsugi e to matowaritsui ta toki ni koso tsuyoku omou yoso yuki no kao shi te sa kokoro o kazaru yori mo 'arinomama' koso kimi rashii itsu demo omoidashi te nē, hora hora boku ga iru hito no nami ni osare te korobi sō na mainichi demo heko muda ke heko n dara soro soro mae o mi te nakushi ta egao no tane mōichido sagaso u ze tachidomatte furikaette nagaku nobi ta kage no saki kinō made no jibun ga hora hohoemi nagara sakebu yo "motto motto...mae e mae e...yuke!" kuyashi sa ni make sō na toki demo demo kimi ga iru tatoe tōku hanare te mo kokoro soba ni kanjiru kara nigirishime ta tenohira sō sō yume ga aru itsuka kun ni mo age tai kokoro kome te My soul itsu demo omoidashi te nē, hora hora boku ga iru hito no nami ni osare te korobi sō na mainichi demo heko muda ke heko n dara soro soro mae o mi te nakushi ta egao no tane mōichido sagaso u ze lalalala... lalalala... lalalalalalalalala... |-| English= Rollin' Rollin', Let's walk forward, much further than tomorrow Someday, Somewhere, for sure... If you're having sleepless nights, for example open the window and take a look at the starry sky If the slightly dry wind strokes your cheeks it will erase what's left of the tears you shed a while ago There are days you're hurt by strict words but because you survived them, there can be today There are times I feel like losing to the frustration, but, but, I have you Even if we're far apart, I feel in my heart that you're next to me Inside my clenched palms, yes, yes, there are dreams I'd like to give it to you someday, with all my heart, My soul lalalala... lalalala... lalalalalalalalala... There aren't many things I can do but I think of ways to make you laugh There are moments nothing goes well and they just go on and on but because of them, this is what I strongly believe Instead of adorning your face at it's best in my heart it's more like you when you leave it untouched Always remember, see, see, you have me even if everyday you feel like you'll fall because you're being pushed by the wave of people If you keep being depressed, start looking forward let's search for the seed of your lost smile once more If you stop and look back, beyond your long shadow see, there's the yesterdays you smiling and shouting "Continue, continue... further, further... forward!" There are times I feel like losing to the frustration, but, but, I have you Even if we're far apart, I feel in my heart that you're next to me Inside my clenched palms, yes, yes, there are dreams I'd like to give it to you someday, with all my heart, My soul Always remember, see, see, you have me even if everyday you feel like you'll fall because you're being pushed by the wave of people If you keep being depressed, start looking forward let's search for the seed of your lost smile once more lalalala... lalalala... lalalalalalalalala... Navigation Category:Music Category:New Prince of Tennis Music Category:Lyrics